


Girls

by vtn



Category: Matthew Good Band
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's hard being a boy in a band, but girls find you hot, but girls also end up hating you because you're never there, but at the same time you need them to be there all the time and they can't."  The Matthew Good Band and the women they have loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just an exercise I did with myself with three purposes: 1) work within a strict form with strict word counts for each section, 2) character building, 3) getting myself to write when I wasn't feeling necessarily inspired. This is probably completely off-base and nowhere near reality (although I'm pretty sure Natasha's name is right), but verisimilitude was less the point than was fleshing out my ideas of the Matthew Good Band.

Matt's girls are, surprisingly, few and far between. You'd think with him the center of attention all the time and everything, he'd be sleeping with girls left and right, but the fact is he hardly ever even makes out with young hopefuls. Everyone learns after Matt's first big breakup that he can't deal with forevers, but he wants them so badly it's all or nothing for him—one-night-stands are a rarity reserved for when he's really hit rock bottom. Matt's girls tend to be called Jennifer, Jenny, Jenni, Jennie; occasionally a Janna to stir things up. They range everywhere from model-quality to downright homely, but they all have one thing in common: they all push Matt around and give him orders constantly. None of them talk about Matt's music, none of them think he's a genius, and none of them, in the end, seem to give a fuck about him.

Dave's girls make you envy him every time. They always look like they've just walked out of a spa or a magazine cover, except when they talk you forget about that because they're damn confident, damn smart, and damn witty. He finds them anywhere—MGB concerts, other people's concerts, friends' parties, famous people's parties they crash just to spite someone—it's all the same. If they leave him it's on friendly terms, and if they stay for a while you don't see them hanging around the tour bus like puppies; you only see them when everyone has time for them and there's no pressure. They all tend to like Matt, and they're usually somewhat successful in cheering him up when he's down and out. Mostly they're a little taller than Dave is, but they always make it seem natural when he has to crane his neck up to kiss them.

Rich's girls are the down-to-earth ones; not the type you'd find in Coquitlam but still the type you'd find somewhere in the GVA. They know cities like the back of their hand but you get this feeling they'd like to move out to the country and have horses and babies after about ten more years of going around the world and seeing things. They're always underfoot, like familiar pets, stealing Dave's instant Campbell's soups but paying him back later, doing the laundry without you asking. They're usually tall and thin and they usually smoke—you know when they're getting frustrated with Rich because Nicoderm patches start showing up in the tour bus trash cans. Rich likes to take them on expensive dates, which you can tell they lap right up, but every once in a while they just want to lie down in a field and look at the stars.

'Ian's girls' are really one girl and have been for a while. Natasha is short, wears angora sweaters and silver jewelry, and hardly ever changes her hair except to get highlights occasionally. She's as much a part of the entourage as the sound guy, and Ian's teaching her drums so they joke she might replace him sometime. She is a Coquitlam girl but she never belonged there—she's too restless, quirky and loud for a static, sleepy town. They hardly ever go on 'date' dates, but sometimes on impulse Ian takes her bowling or she grabs him for a walk in the middle of the night. She smells sweet, she loves dancing on tables, and she does the best celebrity voice impressions you'll ever hear. If they're engaged as rumor has it, they'll get married in the summer, you can guarantee it—small wedding but a honeymoon somewhere far away.

When the girls get together, which sometimes they do, it's usually to stave off the loneliness of missing the boys they have to wait for because doctor's appointments or can't-miss-'em parties or classes keep them in Vancouver. Matt's girl is always bitching—about how he never calls unless he's drunk (which the rest of them know is flat-out bull and histrionics since Matt has made it clear to every one of them he doesn't drink), about how Dave's girl is prettier and the weather and whatever else. Dave's girl is charming and upbeat, excited about the call she got from Dave or exchanging addresses of favorite boutiques with Rich's girl. She has a different haircut every time, and it makes her the center of attention for a good five minutes, though none of them can ever tell if she does it on purpose. Rich's girl is smoking and subdued, missing Rich but not wanting to admit it, somewhat tense but trying to hide it. If she stands up and raises her voice it's only to remind everyone else to get along—she feels like a babysitter telling the kids not to pull each other's hair, but what can you do?

Natasha isn't even there most of the time—she's either busy enough at home or she's on tour with the band anyway, because if she can she'll rearrange things to be with Ian. She knows the rhythm of the band's bookings as well as she knows her own fertility chart, and she knows where she can fit in alone time with Ian, or (even better, in her opinion), when she gets to do things with all of them, share inside jokes, go exciting places on tour. If she does have lunch with the other girls, she hardly says a word.

It's hard being a boy in a band, but girls find you hot, but girls also end up hating you because you're never there, but at the same time you need them to be there all the time and they can't. Blessed are they who make it work with grace.


End file.
